Spiderling Secret
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: May Parker aka Spiderling along with April Stranger while out fighting crime find out a secret that can do alot of harm


Spiderling Secret

May Parker aka Spiderling daughter of Peter Parker aka Spider-Man and Mary Jane Parker aka Spinneret.

April Strange daughter and apprentice to Doctor Strange and Clea Strange side adventure with DC Harm and

Secret Greta Hayes looks based off of Phil-cho earth 27 drawing.

Basic off of Young Justice episode 18 Secret.

Also Peter and Mary Jane married and Black Cat aka Felicia Hardy is a mistresses to both of them basically the second wife of Spider-Man and wife of Spinneret.

I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS THERE OWN BY MARVEL AND DC.

May Parker aka Spiderling arrived at the New York Santuary to see her friend April Strange while her parents along with her new stepmom went on along needed vacation. When she arrived April told her that her parents were also on vacation in another dimension. They sat in the library talking about what new with their lives.

"So how are handling having two moms?" Asked April. May shrugged. "I'm really happy that it happen and I can tell mom, dad and Felicia are happy that they can be together. Mom was hesitate at first but now she and Felicia kiss every chance they get hope dad doesn't get jealous." Both girl chuckled. April smiled. "Hoping for more siblings are you?" She Asked jokily. May blushed. "Oh shut up. So got any ideas of things we can do?" Asked May trying to think. "Well I can think of one thing." Said April then she spoke a spell and then both of them were in their superhero outfits. "Girls night out." Said April smiling at May who smiled back.

Time skip after beating up some thugs in Central Park. Unaware of their watcher.

"There were more easier ways to take them." Said April as she and May exited the park. "It alright there was no real harm done." Said May. Just then a blast of weird lighting hit the car next to them causing it to explode send them flying back. As they began to regain their senses they saw a man in a grey trench coat with four scars over his left eye. Holding a sword cracklings with lightning.

"The its cannot escape Harm." Said the stranger. May quick shot web balls at him who slash through them with his sword. "Its Webs do not impress." Said Harm. "Fine." Said April then she spoke a spell. Harm sword glowed red but Harm didn't drop it. "Neither does its magic. Both must do better or suffer Harm." "We get it your name is Harm." Said May getting annoyed. "This one garb and abilities." Said Harm looking at May. "And this one powers." He look at April. "Indicate instructions from Spider-Man and Doctor Strange. Harm will study these two to learn how to kill their mentors." Realizing what he said May got angry. "Oh you did not just threaten our dads." May shot web at Harm's sword trying to pull out of his grip. "It wants Harm's sword very well." Harm said lightning flare on the blade destroying the webs on it then he flung it. May quick reflects allowed her to dodge the sword before it impales her head. The sword shank into the wall behind her.

"Big mistake Mr.Harm." Said April blasting magic arrows at Harm who caught them and flung them back at April. May tackle April as the arrows explode. Then April saw a woman wearing white gesturing them to follow. "On second thought running is probably best." May look to see Harm walking towards them. "Yah good ideal." April quick spoke a spell that cause the fire around Harm to explode. They ran into the ally following the woman.

Time skip

"You want to play without the toys?" Said May. Harm smiled. "It tries to bait Harm leave Harm weak." He took the sheath off his back and put the sword in it. Stabbing the into the ground. "But Harm has no weakness." A red flare in Harm's eyes have the girls the thought that Harm was actually possessed by a actual demon. May and Harm began to fight but no matter how hard May attacked she couldn't land a hit on Harm. "So unfocused it fights with inner demons." Said Harm chuckling at his own words. "It can't fight Harm while fighting itself." Harm block more of May attacks. "Will Harm please just shut up." Said May getting very annoyed now. April who been trying to left Harm's sword screamed as it shaped her send her flying back. "APRIL!" Yelled May then Harm hit her send her back. "It cares about others another weakness." Said Harm picking up his coat.

Time skip

May groan as she began to wake up find herself tied in a chair in a dark room. Then a tv in front of her turn on showing April tie also in a chair a gun pointing at her.

"It tell Harm its secrets." Came Harm voice from behind May. "Or it partner will pay with its life. How did it know about Harm's home?" Asked Harm. "Why don't you ask your partner she lead us here." Said May figuring honesty was best. Harm step in front of May blocking the tv from both of them.

With April

The mysterious woman approached April reaching out grabbing the tape on April's mouth and pulled it off.

"Ow." Whispered April then she said a spell that got her out of her binds. "What your game?" She Asked the woman who didn't responds. She then began looking around the room which was a girls bedroom. She found a photo of Harm and Secret.

"Is this your room you live with guy." Before Secret could say anything. "Yay I know Secret is all you can say just nod yes or shake no to this question is Harm being possessed by a demon?" Asked April. Secret nodded.

Back with May

"It honestly seems convinced that Harm had help." Harm pass the tv. "Perhaps The other It-." He stop as he saw April freed from her bonds. "No!" Harm screamed. He ran into the other room right at April slashing at her. But April vanished in a puff of smoke. Harm was shocked.

Meanwhile

May and April ran out of the other room and down the stairs. When May saw Secret at the bottom she stop and pointed her Web slingers at the girl. "May stop!" Said April grabbing May's arm. "April She his partner." Said May. "Then why did she help me?" Reasoning with May. "No clue secret." Said May but before ether could continue behind something lite up. They turn to see Harm pointing his sword at them. "Look out!" Yelled April pushing May forward as Harm launch lighting at them they mange to dodge the lighting but it destroyed the stairs and made a big hole in the floor which they fell through.

Harm down to the floor since the stairs were gone. Then he saw a figure disappearing around a corner. Harm was angry. Some was his prey. With a yell he drop through the hole into the kitchen just in time for the girl to go through a door.

However April who had picked up a fork from the counter and enchanted throws it at Harm who caught it before it could hit his face. The May and April ran out of the room. Confused by the tactics then hear a sound a hissing he look to his right to see the oven door open and hissing our gas. "Oh that little-." Before he could finish the fork in his hand lit on fire. There was a explosive that blew out the windows. Lucky for May and April they got out to the what would be called backyard to this kind of building.

Both girls after getting up brushing themselves off notices something.

May and April aproceh the what seem to be a make shift grave. With a wooden plank as a head stone.

"Greta Hayes Beloved sister." Read May then the mysterious woman suddenly rose from grave. The girls step back. "This is your grave where your buried this is you?" Said April. "Secret." Said Greta as she nodded. "A ghost an real ghost." Said May though ghost were nothing knew it was still surprising.

"How did you die?" Asked April.

Greta summon a image of a dagger. "Harm's dagger." Said May surprised then the door blasted open Harm step out. The outline of the demon that possesses him around him. "They defied Harm's holy place." He said angrily his eyes blood red. "Harm the demon in you made you do this to your own sister." Said April trying to reason with Harm. "It try to bring the good in Harm but since the only thing that Harm loved Greta is gone. Harm heart is pure mine and there nothing it can do about it." Said the demon that possessed Harm chuckling. "And you had the gaul to make him write beloved." Said May angrily.

Then Greta appeared again from the grave and Demon Harm gasp then smiled. "Ah it cast another illusion." The girls smiled as well. "Except I didn't speak Harm know it can't cast without speaking." Said April as Greta started to approach her brother who backed up pointing the sword at Greta. "Face it Harm your secret out." Said May as Harm's sword pass right through Greta then she reach for the seal on Harm's chest. "No!" Cried the demon but it was to late Greta pulled out Harm darkness and crushed it. The sword and clawed holder of Beowulf flew out out Harm's hands and join back together. Harm screamed as his good side started to fight the demon that possess him. "No this body is mine!" Screamed the demon. "So unforced can't it while fighting itself." Said May quoting Harm's words. Then Greta again drove her hands into her brother and pulled out the demon and through away from Harm who collapsed. April cased binding spells and Spidering shot webs holding the demon in place before it could escape. "He all yours Greta." Said April smiling at the ghost who smiled backed.

Then Greta picked up Harm's dagger and approached the demon that made her brother kill her. She stood the front of it. "NO PLEASE MERCY!!" Screamed the demon but knew there was no mercy. Greta simply said "Secret." Then drove the dagger that killed her into the demon's chest who burst into flames and vanished.

"It's over." Said April. Greta nodded then knelt to check Harm who began to stir. "We'll take care of him make sure he get help." Promised May. Greta nodded then she stood and began walking to her grave. "We'll also make sure you get a proper grave. We won't forget you Greta." Promised April. Greta smiled at them. "Secret." Then Greta Hayes disappeared into the ground. "Wonder why she say that?" Asked April. "Maybe because that was the last thing she saw." Said May pointing at store sign that had the word SECRET.


End file.
